Saving the town, Winchester style
by chairbuck12
Summary: When John Winchester gets a call from fellow vampire hunter Alaric Saltzman, he decides to bring his two sons, Dean and Sam Winchester, to the not-so-cozy town of Mystic Falls...Sam/Elena, Dean/Caroline, Damon/Elena


**Description: When John Winchester gets a call from fellow vampire hunter Alaric Saltzman, he decides to bring his two sons, Dean and Sam Winchester, to the not-so-cozy town of Mystic Falls. Klaus, one of the Original Vampires, has been freed from his curse and it's up to the brothers, with help from the citizens of Mystic Falls, to kill Klaus once and for all. Possibly Sam/Caroline, Damon/Elena, Dean/Elena, Dean/Caroline, or Samon/Elena...haven't made my mind up yet. :p**

**A/N: This is my first SPN/TVD crossover story! I'm really excited to be writing this for yall, and I hope you guys like it! It'a all un-beta'd, so all those pesky grammer and spelling mistakes are sadly mine.  
>SPN and TVD are not mine, they belong sadly to the CW...because if they WERE mine SPN and TVD would have had a crossover episode a long time ago!<br>****The timeline in this story is a bit screwy. This story starts in season three of TVD but pre-Supernatural. So in this story lets just say Elena is turning eighteen, Caroline is eighteen, Sam is eighteen, and Dean is twenty two.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

* * *

><p>"Okay, okay, we'll get right on it." John Winchester said, hanging up the phone.<p>

"Who was that?" Sam asked behind him. John turned around to face his two sons. They were staying at just another crappy hotel in another crappy town, and both boys already showed signs of wear. Sam's upper lip was bleeding, and the deep scratches on Dean's face reminded John that they had just gotten done killing a demon only a few hours ago. It had been only a few hours, and John was going to have to tell his boys to pack up their gear and get ready for another job.

"It was Alaric Saltzman, another hunter." John said.

"Never heard of him," Dean replied. John shook his head,

"You wouldn't have heard of him. Only became a hunter a few years ago. He wanted to kill the vampire who murdered his wife."

"Did he kill the vampire?" Sam asked.

John shook his head, "No, but that's a story to be discussed later. You just need to know that he called me to inform me that a big bad has made his presence known in the town where Alaric is currently living at."

"What is it?"

"A nasty vampire named Klaus. One of the oldest vampires…Alaric called him an Original or something like that. Wants us to go down to Mystic Falls and kill the thing."

Sam shook his head exasperatedly.

"Dad, we just got done with the last hunt a couple of hours ago! Can't we wait a couple of days before the next one? And I thought that vampires were just a myth anyway."

"No we can't wait, and no they aren't. Get plenty of sleep boys, were leaving in the morning." John walked off into the bathroom, and Sam muttered angrily under his breath before turning to face his brother. Dean, for the most part of the conversation, had been quiet, and Sam watched him for a couple of moments as he cleaned his wounds before speaking.

"What do you think of all of this?" Sam asked. Dean shrugged his shoulders, dropping the wet paper towel he had been using to clean the cuts on his face on the table.

"Don't have an opinion."

Sam huffed out loud. "You have to have an opinion Dean. Aren't you tired of doing this, of going on hunt after hunt for no apparent reason?"

Dean shrugged his shoulders, "There is a reason were doing this…if some nasty ass vampire is making trouble then it's our job to kick it's vampire ass. You know why we do this Sam, so stop being a pain in dad's ass."

Sam stared angrily at his brother but didn't reply. There was really no point. It was true that he hadn't been nearly as nice to dad in the last couple weeks, but he was getting completely sick of it. Sick of hunting. Sick of going on job after job and killing demons. Sick of spending nights in trashy motel rooms and pretending that he was living some dream life killing demons with his older brother and his dad. In reality, he just wanted out. He wanted out of the demon hunter life. He wanted to go to college and go to law school, and become a lawyer. He wanted a wife. He wanted kids. He wanted to be normal. He was sick of the broken bones, sick of the lying. Sick of pretending to be happy doing what he was doing when in all reality he was fucking miserable. Miserable, and craving something…more. Craving something more than just being a demon hunter.

_This is it_, he thought to himself as he pressed a damp towel to his bleeding lip. _After this hunt, I'm out. I'm done. I'm telling dad that I want out._

If only it was that easy

* * *

><p>"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday Elena, happy birthday to you!"<p>

Elena Gilbert blew out her candles, and gave everyone who sat around the table a small smile. The cake in front of her was her favorite, red velvet cake, and all of her closest friends were with her to celebrate. Bonnie, Caroline, Jeremy, Tyler, and even Damon were there to celebrate with her. So why wasn't she happy? Why couldn't she just make herself feel happy?

"This has to be the best cake ever," Caroline said beside her, shoveling a piece into her mouth with forced enthusiasm.

"Yeah it's great," Tyler piped in.

"This is stupid."

Elena, who was busy examining her cake, looked up.

Damon, who had been sitting on the other side of the table, had stood up, and now had his arms crossed.

"_Damon_," Bonnie hissed.

"Shut it witch-girl," Damon snapped.

"Don't tell my girlfriend to shut it," Jeremy said forcefully as he stood up, fists at his side.

Damon pointed his finger at Jeremy, "_Sit down_," he snarled. Jeremy sat, shooting Damon a deathly glare before grabbing Bonnie's hand.

"What's wrong now Damon?" Elena asked quietly.

"What's wrong? What's _wrong_? Were here eating cake while Klaus is killing god knows who and doing god knows what; that's what's wrong!"

"And what should we be doing Damon?" Elena said, slamming her fork on the table, "We can't kill Klaus! He's too strong!"

The room went completely silent.

Elena looked at her friends, her face burning red. She felt embarrassed for acting out so angirly Damon's words, and angry because no one was trying to stand up for her.

Things had changed drastically in the last couple of months, since the curse on Klaus had been broken. The town, never peachy to begin with but somewhat cheery, had become hell. Klaus, hungry for power and revenge on , had declared himself dictator of the town. He, with Stefan (who Elena couldn't and wouldn't think about at the moment), and Katherine, took control of the town, killing off the local police, including Caroline's mother, and placing 'vampire police' in their place. Soon the whole town was crawling with vampires and werewolf's controlled by Klaus, while he himself sat on a gold throne at the Mystic Falls town center playing king. But that wasn't the worse part.

Klaus wasn't a fan of the easy and quick death. Sure, he could kill the town in one fatal swoop with one hand, but that was too easy, and called too much attention to the town. So, he created the Sacrifices. Once a month, the whole town crammed into the community center, each and every person scared for life that they would be chosen. And then once a month, Klaus chose two people from the crowd and turned them. Turned them, and gave them a choice. Work for him and live, or die.

Matt had been chosen exactly 38 days ago for the Sacrifice while Elena watched, clutching Jeremy's hand painfully with tears slipping down her cheeks. He had been turned before her very eyes, and had been presented with the choice. Matt, god Matt, had been the first person to turn down Klaus's offer. He had stood in front of the most powerful vampire to ever walk the earth and yelled at Klaus to go screw himself.

Of course he had died, burned alive in front of the whole town, but for that split second before Klaus had torched Matt, Elena had felt a surge of power. Power that they _could _defeat Klaus.

Now, she felt nothing.

"Elena, are you okay?" Caroline asked quietly. Elena turned to look at her friend, and shook her head.

"No, I'm not. This was a stupid idea, having a birthday party while everything else is going on." Elena said, standing up. She didn't look at Damon.

"You should have a birthday party, you deserve one after everything that has happened." Jeremy said, still glaring at Damon.

"No she shouldn't. It was selfish and stupid of her," Damon snapped.

Jeremy's eyes hardened. "Don't talk about my sister like that."

_Ding dong. _

"Come on in," Elena shouted. She could hear the door open, and the loud swearing of a male before Alaric made his presence known in front of the group.

"What's going on?" he asked, looking around questioningly. Damon was seething, Jeremy looked like he wanted to stake something, namely Damon, Caroline looked like she was holding back tears, and Elena looked completely torn down and lost.

"Nothing Alaric, how are you?" Elena asked tiredly.

"I'm fine Elena, how are you?"

"Tired," Elena replied truthfully.

"Well, I've got some good news for you guys,"

Damon scoffed. "What good news could you possibly have?"

Alaric rolled his eyes. "I've called one of my old contacts, John Winchester, and he has agreed to come help us fight this battle."

"How is one guy supposed to help us?" Bonnie asked.

"Because he's one hell of a hunter. And he's bringing his two sons along to help."

"Well that's great," Damon said sarcastically, "Klaus will be trembling in fear when he hears that three _hunters _have come to kill him."

"Don't underestimate these guys…their the real deal. Strong, smart, able to come up with a plan rather than killing first and asking later," Alaric replied, giving Damon a pointed look.

_The Winchesters_, Elena thought as Damon and Alaric started to bicker back and forth with each other. _I pray to God that they'll be able to help us. Because if they can't, we are so fucking screwed._

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you guys think?<strong>


End file.
